Kiyomi Haunterly/cartoon
Kiyomi makes her debut in the animated series in the TV special Haunted. Her English voice actor is Joy Lerner. Volume 5 Webisodes TV specials Kiyomi was once one of the most shy ghosts in the Ghost World, and a good friend to Spectra Vondergeist. She soon discovered that she had powers that enabled her to travel between the Ghost and Monster Worlds, similar to the Red Lady of ghost legend. It was during that time that she began to haunt Draculaura, only because she was interested in all of the freaky flaws of the students at Monster High, which helped her overcome her shyness. However, Kiyomi's actions cause the vampire to seek Spectra's aid in solving her haunting problem. This lead to Kiyomi reuniting with Spectra at Haunted High, and revealing that she's become one of the most popular ghosts there, but when mention of Draculaura's haunting comes up, and Draculaura senses some familiarity with Kiyomi, she quickly flees. Later, she and Vandala Doubloons are surprised to see Draculaura and the others at Haunted High again after learning of Spectra being incarcerated by Principal Revenant and her Hall Moanitors for bringing non-ghosts to the school. Even more so in that Draculaura and her friends, sans Sirena, had become ghosts themselves. Kiyomi and Vandala help them get accustomed to their ghost forms and abilities, before reuniting with Spectra and Porter. However, Kiyomi is then busted by the Hall Moanitors for another silly and pointless rule they thought of, just so they can give her detention for the fun of it. When Draculaura and the others stand up for her, Revenant grants the Hall Moanitors permission to shackle the Monster High students in Detention Chains as well. Kiyomi protects them from the first set, then escapes with the others to a secret room belonging to Porter. After Porter leaves to go after Spectra, Kiyomi accidentally asks about the Boogey Sand, blowing her secret that she was the ghost haunting Draculaura this whole time. Her cover blown, she explains everything, and agrees to make amends since it was her fault Spectra was first incarcerated at Haunted High. Unfortunately, Porter apparently sells them out to Revenant, and Kiyomi is shackled with the others in Detention Chains. However, she refuses to reveal anything about how Draculaura and the others became ghosts to Revenant, and then confronts Porter over his betrayal, only to forgive him when he reveals he swiped the key to the Detention Chains from Revenant, and transfers all of the ghouls' chains to himself. Using the key, Kiyomi helps free the other Monster High students Revenant incarcerated at Haunted High, and joins them as they head back to Monster High. When it is clear Vandala's ship won't make it back before the Hall Moanitors do on River Styxx's skiff, Kiyomi is able to summon a portal for the ghouls to use to get back to Monster High faster. After being chased around Monster High's campus by the Hall Moanitors, Kiyomi has had enough, and attempts to summon a portal to send the Hall Moanitors back to Haunted High. With the help of the other ghouls, Kiyomi succeeds with the portal, and the ghouls return to Haunted High to find Revenant, revealed to be the Red Lady herself, as she attempts to return to her old crimes, but upon finding that she has only incarcerated herself more that ever with her recent actions, she repents and promises to lose her chains through honest means from now on. Kiyomi joins everyone in the celebration afterwards for the new-found friendship between Monster High and Haunted High. Category:Haunted characters